That New, Familiar Feeling
by BakOtaku
Summary: ONE SHOT - Ganon is defeated, Zelda is saved, Hyrule is at peace, and the Golden Land is restored. There is only one thing left for Link to do... something he does with a very heavy heart.


This is a Link to the Past fanfic (Because it's the greatest game of all time. OoT just wishes it was this good P ). Basically I felt like putting together a quick thing on that sad, nostalgic feeling I get every time I beat the game. I know it's a slightly dry narrative, but that's the effect I wanted, and everyone knows Link doesn't talk ;) Hope you like, please review!

-

Though there was no wind on this day, every tree in the forest gave a slight rustle of its boughs as the boy entered. It was almost imperceptable, yet he knew this to be an honor without compare. He was a hero to the trees, and to every living thing in Hyrule, though he was far too humble to acknowledge it. With a slight tug on his green tunic, he continued into the Lost Woods. No matter how many times he entered, still he marveled at the change the forest had undergone. Rid of the choking mists of Death Mountain, the Lost Woods seemed like an entirely new world compared to the dark, musty labyrinth it had once been. Continuing deeper into the woods, and through the hollow trunk of a once-mighty tree, he reached his destination. Ahead of him lay a long path, guarded on either side by rows of trees growing so close together as to seem a solid wall. Sunlight filtered through the crowns overhead to fitfully illuminate the grass here and there. At the end of the path lay a large stone dais, appearing at once both incomprehensibly ancient and flawlessly new. With a small sigh, he began toward the platform. Link had known this day would come.

As he walked, Link noticed a few woodland creatures make their way across the path. A squirrel scurried in front of him; a bird flew behind. This area always teemed with life. One animal in particular caught his eye - a small rabbit sitting on the edge of the dais. The sight of it sparked the fragments of a memory. There was a color - pink. And fur... yes, the fur had been pink. The memory suddenly leapt on him, like some long-forgotton childhood vision returning to an old man on his deathbed. He had been a bunny in the Dark World, a reflection of the purity in his heart, though it was only for a brief time. He remembered how every action had been a struggle against instinct. How his body had wanted to run! To run from the lightning, run from the lava, run from the devil-boy! To just run and hide, hide in some deep, dark hole where nothing could hurt him. It was a miracle that his inner strength had prevailed long enough for him to use the mirror. Why had he forgotten this? It had happened less than a month ago. Actually, most of his experiences in the Dark World seemed to be blurred in his head. It was almost as if, with the Golden Land restored, the memories of the Dark World were being erased, just as the evil dimension itself had been.

Link's foot hit against something hard. Brought suddenly out of his reverie, he looked down. His boot had struck the bottom step of the dais. The rabbit stared at him in askance, as if asking the Hero what he had been so deeply focused on. Smiling, Link extended his hand to pet the creature; but turning, it jumped down and sped off into the trees. Smile fading, Link shook his head and climbed the three small steps onto the monument. In the center the stone was raised, and that pedestal was adorned with engraved lettering. The text was smooth, and flowed like water. The letters themselves radiated a sense of beauty and courage. They were at once strong, noble, and entirely indecipherable. Yet even without the Book of Mudora, Link knew exactly what the ancient Hyrulian message said.

The Hero's triumph on  
Cataclysm's Eve  
Wins three symbols of virtue.  
The Master Sword he will then retrieve  
Keeping the Knight's line true.

On the top of the pedestal was gouged a thin, deep slit. His hand strayed to his side, grasping the hilt of his sword. He allowed his mind to once again drift into memory.

This he remembered vividly. Every sight, smell, sound, taste, and feeling - not a detail was forgotten. He remembered standing behind the pedestal, looking down at the most wondrous creation he was ever likely to lay eyes upon. Its hilt was a deep blue, and the crossguard was adorned with a large topaz, cut into the shape of a piercing eye. Its long blade was double-edged, and sharp beyond description. There was not a nick, scratch, or blemish marring any part of it. The Master Sword was the physical embodiment of perfection. When he had finally grasped the hilt, a surge of energy had coursed through his body. He was instantly more alive and aware than he had ever been in his life. he could feel the need of Hyrule; of every living thing; of the land itself. The Pendants of Courage, Power, and Wisdom had drifted from his body to encircle the forest shrine, glowing with an inner light. Their light grew more and more powerful, until the glare was bright enough to blind the sun. Link had not blinked. With one smooth motion, he had pulled the sword from the plinth, and felt the world rejoice as he held it aloft.

That had been the beginning. This was now the end. Pulling the Master Sword from its sheath, he admired it for the last time. It still looked as it had on that day. Despite all of the punishment it had endured, enough to utterly destroy any other blade, the Master Sword had not even dulled. Blood had never clung to the blade. Even the foul, black, boiling cess that had erupted from Ganon's veins had been repelled, never coming into contact with the metal. Link gave the sword one final swing, watching the swirling vortex of lethal energy that was emitted from the tip careen down the path. With watering eyes, he thrust the sword into the groove before him. Somehow, he felt as if he had done this a thousand times before. Releasing the hilt, he felt the vitalizing energy of the Master Sword seep from his body. The surrounding forest became grey and mundane, and he felt empty and alone. Still, he resisted the urge to grab the sword once more, knowing that he would never again be able to remove it. With another tug on his tunic, the Hero of Time turned and descended the steps. The animals of the Lost Woods regarded him in silence. He walked down the path, away from the resting place of the Master Sword, Bane of all Evil, and never looked back.


End file.
